Einst an einem Tag im Winter oder wie alles begann
by Kylyen
Summary: Urlaub in den Bergen und alte Erinnerungen. Warum alles so kam, wie es heute ist. Lily James und Remus Sirius


**Titel:** Einst an einem Tag im Winter oder wie alles begann

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören unserer allseits geschätzten JKR

**Pairing:** James/ Lily und Sirius/ Remus

Für jeden etwas °g° Hetero und Slash

**Rating:** T – da Slash

**Genre:** Romanze

**Anmerkung:** Es handelt sich hier um eine Wettbewerbsstory die ich vor einiger Zeit für ein Forum geschrieben habe... hat den 6. Platz gemacht °freu°

**Thema:** Nr. 3, Dumbledores Wintersporttag

**Summary:** Urlaub in den Bergen und alte Erinnerungen. Warum alles so kam, wie es heute ist.

**Beta: **DiamondOfOcean, vielen lieben Dank dafür °knuddel°

**Einst an einem Tag im Winter**

**oder**

**Wie alles begann**

_by Kylyen_

_Ein heftiger Windzug fegte durch die kleine Winterhütte und bewegte eine einzelne Strähne roten Haares._

„_Macht die Tür zu!", rief Lily aus der winzigen gemütlichen Küche. „Ihr bringt die ganze Kälte mit rein."_

_Lächelnd steckte sie den Kopf aus der Küchentür und bekam einen Anblick für die Götter geboten. In dicke Winterklamotten waren die drei Jungs von ihrer „Expedition" ins Tal zurückgekehrt und versuchten jetzt mit vereinten Kräften, die Außentür zu schließen, welche durch den draußen tobenden Sturm aber partout nicht zugehen wollte._

Mit einem kleinen Wink ihres Zauberstabs schloss Lily die Tür für sie und schaute sich ihre durchgefrorenen Rabauken an. Remus hatte den Schal bis über Nase und Ohren gezogen, sodass nur seine braunen Augen zwischen ihm und der Pelz gefütterten Mütze hervorlugten. Sirius, der dieselbe Mütze trug, hatte Schneeflocken in seinem Dreitagebart, rote Flecken zierten seine Wangen und James' Haare waren so wirr wie eh und je. Selbst das Stirnband, welches seine Ohren vor der Kälte schützen sollte, konnte sie nicht bändigen, zudem lächelte er dieses verschmitzte Lächeln, das ihn so unwiderstehlich machte.

_Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Bringt mir die Einkäufe in die Küche, ich werde sehen, dass ich euch was Warmes mache, damit ihr mir nicht erfriert", befahl sie mit einem Wink an sich vorbei. _

_Das ließen sich die drei natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und wurden für ihre Mühe mit ausreichend heißem Kaffee und Tee belohnt._

Eigentlich hatten sich alle vier auf diese ach so kurze Woche Urlaub gefreut. Endlich mal ein wenig Zeit, die sie wieder gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Nicht dass Remus und Sirius nicht eh jede freie Minute bei Lily und James verbrachten, aber dies hier war doch etwas anderes. James hatte zusammen mit Sirius gerade seine Ausbildung zum Auror beendet. Remus hatte begonnen, als Autor bei einer kleinen Zeitung zu schreiben und es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern und Lily würde sich Heilerin nennen können.

_Peter hatte einen kleinen Job im Ministerium ergattern können und die Einladung zu diesem Urlaub wegen anderer dienstlicher Belange leider absagen müssen._

_Die Zeiten wurden immer düsterer und die Jungs engagierten sich in ihrer freien Zeit immer mehr im Orden, daher kam dieser kleine Urlaub allen sehr gelegen. Eigentlich hatten sie nicht wirklich etwas geplant und dann kam Sirius mit dieser seltsamen Idee von wegen Skiurlaub._

_Also hatten sie ihre wärmsten Klamotten eingepackt und waren einfach so los in die Berge; sie hatten eine kleine Hütte gemietet, die alles bot, was sie für diese Woche brauchten: eine Küche, ein Bad, ein gemütliches Wohn- und Esszimmer mit großem Kamin und zwei Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach._

Nur war keiner von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen, sich die Wettervorhersage anzusehen und nun hatten sie den Schlamassel oder eben auch nicht...

_Lily vermutete, dass Remus ganz froh darüber war, dass aus ihrem kleinen „Skiurlaub" nichts geworden war und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte auch Lily nicht unbedingt in dieser Kälte nach draußen. Gut, sie gab zu, sie war womöglich etwas parteiisch. Ein wenig Sonnenschein und vielleicht etwas weniger Wind hätten ihre Stimmung wahrscheinlich schnell wieder ändern können. Etwas, was in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu häufig vorkam. _

_Sie seufzte und machte sich daran, die Vorräte auszupacken, die die Jungs unter Einsatz ihres Lebens, wie sie mehrmals betonten, besorgt hatten. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie auf unterschiedliche Sorten Chips, Unmengen anderer Knabbersachen sowie auf mehrere Flaschen Bier stieß. _

„_Jungs, ich...", begann sie, wurde aber schnell von Sirius, der die Gefahr gerochen hatte und nicht unter einer von neuerdings immer häufiger auftretenden seltsamen Schimpftiraden von Lily leiden wollte, unterbrochen: „Die drei Tüten dort rechts hat James gekauft."_

„_Er hat alles bekommen, was du auf den Zettel geschrieben hast", setzte Remus hastig hinzu, als er Lilys Stirnrunzeln sah._

_Mit einem erneuten Seufzen stellte Lily eines fest: Wenigstens einer ihrer Männer war zu etwas zu gebrauchen und hatte vernünftige Lebensmittel besorgt. Nun würden sie die Woche über zumindest nicht verhungern, auch wenn Lily nicht bezweifelte, dass zumindest Sirius von den vorhandenen Chips und dem Bier hätte überleben können. _

_Den ganzen Tag über tobte vor der Hütte der Schneesturm und so verbrachten die vier ihre Zeit mit dem, was sie am besten konnten. Lily hatte sich auf den kleinen alten Sessel am Kamin zurückgezogen und las in einem ihrer Bücher, während sich die Jungs mit verschiedenen Spielen wie „fang den Schnatz", „Zaubererschach" oder anderen beschäftigten._

_So gingen der Morgen in den Mittag und der Mittag in den Nachmittag über und am frühen Abend begann Lily, sich in der Küche zu schaffen zu machen._

_Nach dem vorzüglichen Abendessen, welches sie mit ihren Kochkünsten gezaubert hatte, saßen alle noch einen Augenblick zufrieden und satt am Tisch. Lily hatte schließlich sogar Sirius von ihrem Essen überzeugen können. _

„_Ah, das tat gut." Sirius rieb sich genüsslich den Bauch. „So gut könnt' ich mir das immer gehen lassen. Wieso lädst du uns nicht öfter zum Essen ein, Krone?" _

_James schnaubte. „Ihr zwei seid jede freie Minute bei uns zu Hause und nur wenn Moony sich aufrafft und selbst für euch kocht, bekommen wir euch mal nicht zu Gesicht."_

„_Vergiss es", sagte Lily, die damit Remus unterbrach, welcher gerade den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu erwidern. „Wir haben euch gerne zum Essen daheim." _

_Der Werwolf lächelte sie über sein Weinglas hinweg an. „Danke" war alles, was er sagte._

„_Was haltet ihr von einem netten Abend vorm Kamin?", fragte Sirius. Er war aufgestanden, hatte sich ans zugeschneite Fenster gestellt und streckte seine verspannten Glieder. Dann beugte er sich vor, um hinauszuschauen, sein Atem beschlug die Scheibe sofort._

„_Machen kann man heute eh nichts mehr. Wenn wir Glück haben, flaut es morgen etwas ab, aber ich glaube, wir sollten nicht zu sehr darauf hoffen." Schmollend darüber, dass sein genialer Skiurlaubsplan nicht so lief, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, drehte er sich zu den anderen._

_Wenig später bezogen die vier den Platz vor dem großen Kamin. James schürte noch einmal das Feuer, bis es brannte und schön wärmte, bevor er sich zu den anderen setzte._

_Remus und Sirius hatten es sich auf dem kleinen Zweisitzer gemütlich gemacht. Remus kuschelte sich leicht an die Schulter des anderen und wurde mit einem Grinsen belohnt._

_Neben dem Zweisitzer befanden sich nur noch der alte Sessel vor dem Feuer und ein flauschiger weißer Teppich, aber das machte den beiden Übriggebliebenen nicht viel aus. Lily machte es sich auf dem kleinen Teppich gemütlich, ihrem Lieblingsplatz, da sie so näher am Feuer saß, während sich James in den Sessel sinken ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte Lilys Kopf an seinen Knien spüren. Fast so wie damals._

_Einen Moment war es still, nur das Heulen des Windes und das Knacken des brennenden Holzes waren zu hören, bis Lily die Stille durchbrach: „Wisst ihr, woran mich das Ganze erinnert?", fragte sie verträumt in die Runde. _

„_Ich kann es mir denken", war Remus' leises Lachen zu vernehmen._

„_Es ist fast so wie damals im Gryffindorturm, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrem siebten Schuljahr, eine Zeit, in der sie auf diese Art oft vorm Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatten, während Peter seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nachgegangen war._

„_Ja, wie damals", meinte nun auch James lächelnd. „Wisst ihr noch, wie das alles angefangen hat?"_

„_Oh bitte", antwortete Sirius heiter, „du meinst doch nicht Dumbledores Idee von diesem Schneetag, oder?"_

„_Doch", flüsterte Lily, „so hat alles angefangen."_

**Flashback**

„Guten Morgen, du Schnarchnase, hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Heute ist der große Tag." Mit diesen Worten wurde Lily unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie in das helle Licht, welches den Mädchenschlafsaal der siebten Klasse durchflutete.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens meine Vorhänge wieder schließen, wenn du solche Aktionen startest, Joanna?", nuschelte sie in ihre Decke, die sie automatisch höher gezogen hatte.

„Du bist so ein Morgenmuffel, Lily, steh lieber auf und komm mit raus. Heute ist Schneetag." Joanna hüpfte durchs Zimmer und tat so, als ob sie mit ihren Schlittschuhen Pirouetten drehen würde.

Lily erbarmte sich ihrer; schon deswegen, weil sie genau wusste, dass ihre Freundin sie um nichts in der Welt mehr schlafen lassen würde.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle habt", murmelte sie, als sie nach ihren Sachen griff, um damit im Bad zu verschwinden. „Schlittschuhlaufen können wir doch schon seit zwei Wochen."

„Aber heute ist schulfrei!", rief ihr Joanna hinterher. „Mitten in der Woche und die Wettkämpfe stehen auf dem Plan."

Nachdem Lily sich ausgiebig geduscht hatte und zumindest so munter war, um ihre Mitschülerin ein winziges bisschen zu verstehen, machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf zum Frühstück.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte schon reges Treiben und so ließ es sich auch nicht verhindern, dass die zwei den Rumtreibern über den Weg liefen.

„Hey, Evans, du wirst doch heute dein Bestes geben, oder?", fragte Sirius laut genug, um alle auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Er wusste genau, dass Lily es hasste, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, vor allem am frühen Morgen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Black! Wie soll ich mich auf meinen Wettkampf konzentrieren, wenn ich ständig dein dämliches Gesicht zu sehen bekomme?"

„Uh, da ist heute Morgen aber jemand besonders giftig. Sieh lieber zu, dass du zum Frühstück kommst und dann auf die Eisfläche zum Üben", rief Sirius ihr nach, aber Lily war schon aus dem Gryffindorturm verschwunden. „Was werdet ihr heute machen?", fragte er daher die anderen.

Peter grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich bin zum Skifahren verabredet. Mit einem Mädchen", setzte er noch nach. Die drei anderen gaben sich entsprechend beeindruckt.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich hier bleiben", seufzte Remus. „Draußen ist es kalt und ungemütlich und außerdem fühl' ich mich auf Kufen oder Brettern eh nicht wohl."

„Is' nich', du hast doch Dumbledore gehört. Heute fällt die Schule aus und dafür dürfen wir neben dem dämlichen Schlittschuhlaufen auch mal Ski oder Snowboard fahren." Sirius fasste nach oben, holte eine übergroße Schneebrille aus seinen Haaren und setzte sie auf. „I love it."

„Was wirst du machen, Krone?", fragte Remus bei dem vierten Rumtreiber nach; vermutlich in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass dieser seinen Vorschlag, im Turm zu bleiben, unterstützte.

„Ich?", fragte James aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ich gehe Schlittschuhlaufen."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst", meinte Sirius entsetzt und verdrehte die Augen. „Da dürfen wir einen Tag auch mal was anderes als diesen... diesen Mädchensport machen und du willst trotzdem übers Eis laufen? Ohne mich. Komm, Moony." Er packte Remus an der Schulter, griff nach seinem Zauberstab - „Accio Wintersachen von Remus und Sirius!" - und verschwand mit ihm im Ausgang des Gryffindorturms.

„Tja, bleiben noch wir zwei, Peter."

„Sorry, James, aber ich muss los, du weißt schon, das MÄDCHEN." Bei diesen Worten wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen und machte sich auf zum Jungenschlafsaal, um seine Sachen zu holen.

**Flashback Ende**

„_Oh Mann, das war ein Tag." Sirius grinste jetzt über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an deine Mütze erinnern, Moony." Dabei stupste er Remus an, der sich mittlerweile fester an ihn gekuschelt hatte. _

„_Du hast gesagt, sie sah gut aus", mokierte sich dieser._

„_Klar, ich fand sie auch echt niedlich."_

„_Ach", meinte Remus und drehte den Kopf etwas, um den größeren Mann anzusehen. „Deswegen habe ich dann zu Weihnachten die andere von dir bekommen, oder wie?" _

„_Hey", Sirius hob schützend die Hände, „ich hab schließlich extra die Gleiche genommen."_

_Lily musste wieder an die beiden Mützen denken, mit denen die beiden seit Jahren herumliefen. Hell, mit weiß-schwarzem Fell gefüttert und diesen niedlichen Ohrläppchen. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Es hätte aber auch sooo vieles anders kommen können", meinte sie._

„_Ja, zum Beispiel wenn du das Eistanzen gewonnen hättest oder Lucius nicht versucht hätte, Narzissa zu beeindrucken." James setzte sich anders hin, um es Lily etwas bequemer zu machen._

„_Stimmt, vermutlich hätte ich noch immer eine gewisse Abneigung gegen euch."_

**Flashback**

„Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Lily verwundert, als sie die Große Halle betraten, die doch schon recht leer wirkte.

Joanna pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ich hab' dir ja gesagt, wir sind spät dran, diesen Tag will schließlich keiner verpassen."

Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war ein Wettbewerb, mehr nicht. Natürlich würde jeder der Läufer und Tänzer eine gewisse Punktzahl für sein Haus holen können, aber Lily lief nun mal einfach gerne Schlittschuh, für sie ging es nicht darum, wer es am besten konnte. Leider hatten aber auch die anderen Gryffindors mitbekommen, wie gut sie Eistanzen konnte und hatten sie aus diesem Grunde zur offiziellen Favoritin gemacht und ja, Lily hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Nach einem rechten kargen Frühstück liefen die beiden Freundinnen zurück in den Gryffindorturm, der nun immer leerer wurde, um ihre Schlittschuhe zu holen, und machten sich anschließend auf zum See, der schon seit Wochen gefroren war und seit zwei Wochen endlich zum Schlittschuhlaufen genutzt werden konnte.

Lily ließ sich auf eine der vielen Bänke am Ufer des Sees fallen. Joanna landete mit einem tiefen Seufzen neben ihr und begann auch gleich damit, sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Lily selbst sog die Luft tief durch die Nase ein. Sie liebte den Geruch von frischem Schnee und Eis, die Kälte, die sich auf ihr Gesicht legte. Zu Hause war sie im Winter oft Schlittschuhlaufen gegangen, wann immer sie wieder einmal Streit mit Petunia gehabt hatte, war dies genau das Richtige, um sich abzulenken. Für die Eisfläche in Hogwarts hatte sie sich sogar extra ihre eigenen Schlittschuhe von zu Hause schicken lassen.

„Was macht Potter denn hier? Ich dachte, der wäre mit den anderen zum Skilaufen gegangen?" Joannas Worte rissen Lily aus ihren Gedanken, ihr Blick folgte dem ihrer besten Freundin und fing tatsächlich das verwuschelte Haar von Potter ein.

„Keine Ahnung, solange er mir nicht zu Nahe kommt, soll's mir egal bleiben." Mit diesen Worten griff Lily nach ihren Schlittschuhen und begann, sie aufzuschnüren.

James hatte bereits einige Runden auf dem Eis gedreht, als Lily und Joanna endlich auftauchten. Heimlich versuchte er, die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu beobachten.

Er liebte das Gesicht von Lily, wenn es sich in der Kälte leicht rötete und ihre Augen, wenn sie auf dem Eis tanzte; sie leuchteten dann in diesem besonderen Grün. Eigentlich liebte er recht viel an Lily, nur leider wusste er nicht, wie er ihr das begreiflich machen sollte, denn es schien nicht so, als erwidere sie diese Gefühle. Sonst hatte er nie Probleme damit gehabt, ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken oder von ihr zu bekommen, was er wollte, aber bei Lily war das einfach etwas anderes. James fuhr noch ein, zwei Runden, bis er sicher war, dass die beiden Mädchen das Eis betreten hatten, dann machte er sich zu einem abgesperrten Bereich im hinteren Teil des Sees auf.

Hier waren die Bahnen für die Rennen abgesteckt. Er hatte nicht vor, daran teilzunehmen, er konnte ja noch nicht einmal vernünftig Schlittschuhlaufen, auch wenn er sich die letzten Tage wirklich Mühe dabei gegeben hatte, aber es war die perfekte Ausrede dafür, dass er sich alleine hier herumtrieb. Viele waren gekommen, um sich die einzelnen Läufe anzuschauen und er könnte die Gryffindorteilnehmer zumindest ein wenig anfeuern, wenn er schon mal hier war. Das Eistanzen selber würde erst am Abend stattfinden.

„Moony, die Mütze ist wirklich in Ordnung. Wie oft hab ich dir das nun schon versichert?" Sirius stapfte durch den hohen Schnee, das Snowboard, welches er sich geliehen hatte, unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Ich mag sie trotzdem nicht", meinte ein hinter ihm her trottender Remus und versuchte dabei, seine Mütze mit Blicken aufzuspießen, die er in den Händen und nicht auf dem Kopf trug.

„Sie ist schön... rot... ja genau und wenn du sie nicht aufsetzt, wirst du dir den Tod holen. Morgen wirst du einen Schnupfen haben oder so."

„Ich werde sie trotzdem nicht aufsetzen. Sie ist furchtbar hässlich, au­ßerdem rutscht sie mir immer über die Augen und meine Ohren frieren trotzdem. Wer sich auch immer dieses Konzept ausgedacht hat, hat es nie am lebenden Objekt probiert." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und steckte sich das Objekt seiner Abneigung einfach in die recht große Manteltasche.

„Ah schau, wir sind da. Was für eine Piste und dort hinten kannst du dir ein paar Skier leihen." Sirius deutete auf ein Gestell, das mutterseelenallein neben der Piste stand und an dem mehrere Paare Skier aufgestellt waren.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das sein muss", meinte Remus immer noch nicht überzeugt.

„Ach komm, ich werde es dir zeigen." Damit machte sich Sirius auf und zog seinen Freund einfach mit sich.

Auf der Piste war schon eine ganze Menge los und während sich Remus mit dem Skianschnallen beschäftigte, war Sirius schon die eine oder andere Kurve gefahren. Irgendwann konnte sich aber auch Remus nicht mehr drücken und so stand er mit einem tiefen Seufzen und sehr wackligen Beinen auf. Sofort machte sich der rechte Ski nach rechts auf und, wie sollte es sein, der linke nach links. Kaum war Remus also auf den Beinen, da lag er auch schon wieder mit dem Hintern voran im Schnee.

Er schloss die Augen, konnte das beständige Kichern von Sirius dadurch aber auch nicht ausblenden.

„Nun komm schon, Moony, ich hab' dir doch versprochen, dass ich dir helfe." Mit diesen Worten streckte er Remus die Hand entgegen, welcher gerade wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Er ließ sich aufhelfen, zumindest war das der eigentliche Plan. Remus' Skier hatten sich allerdings so ineinander verkeilt, dass Sirius im nächsten Moment auf ihm lag. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie sich in die Augen, welche nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, dann wurde sich Remus ihrer Position bewusst und ihm schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Mit beiden Händen versuchte er, Sirius von sich zu schieben und kämpfte sich mühsam selbst wieder auf die Beine, während der andere noch immer im Schnee lag und sich nur gedreht hatte, um Remus bei seinem Tun zu beobachten. Dieser schluckte, als er den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius gewahr wurde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zaghaft.

Sirius musste schlucken und dann noch einmal, weil dieses elendige Kratzen in seinem Hals nicht aufhören wollte. Nichts war in Ordnung, aber das würde er seinem Freund nicht auf die Nase binden.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er Remus nicht schon des Öfteren berührt hätte, dass er ihm nicht schon vorher nahe gekommen war, allerdings war dies hier etwas ganz anderes. Bereits seit einigen Wochen musste er sich eingestehen, er fühlte sich zu Remus hingezogen und dieses Gefühl ging schon lange über eine einfache Freundschaft hinaus. Er liebte James wie einen Bruder und er liebte auch Remus, aber eben nicht wie einen Bruder. Es tat ihm ein wenig weh, als er daran dachte, wie schnell sich dieser von ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

Sirius schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Gesicht des sich unter ihm windenden Remus zu verscheuchen. Die vom Wind geröteten Wangen, das vom Wind zerzauste Haar - wieso hatte der Depp auch nicht einfach die Mütze wieder aufgesetzt? -, doch es klappte nicht wirklich.

„Tatze?", fragte Remus noch einmal nach, als sich dieser nicht äußerte und plötzlich verlor sein Gegenüber den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und ein Grinsen nahm dessen Platz ein. Remus atmete innerlich auf, so seltsam hatte er seinen Freund vorher selten gesehen, doch nun schien der alte Sirius zurück zu sein.

„Alles okay. Komm, hilf mir hoch, wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir dir das Skifahren nicht beibringen könnten." Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Sirius diesmal von Remus aufhelfen und gemeinsam machten sie sich, Sirius mit viel Schwung, Remus eher vorsichtig, auf den Weg.

**Flashback Ende**

„_Ich glaube, ich habe immer noch Narben von unseren gescheiterten Versuchen", meinte Remus lachend. _

„_Oh, es wäre doch diesmal die Gelegenheit gewesen. Ein wenig Skifahren, ein paar nette Stunden..."_

„_Halt die Klappe, Sirius, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es weitergeht. Vermutlich dürfen wir dem Sturm noch dankbar sein, dass er deine Pläne durchkreuzt hat", unterbrach James ihn grinsend. _

„_Also ich hab noch immer zwei kleine Narben von diesem Tag", meldete sich Lily nun zu Wort._

„_Wieso hast du sie behalten?", fragte Remus und schaute die rothaarige junge Frau verwundert an._

_Doch Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Als Andenken vielleicht. Immerhin gehört dieser Tag zu den schönsten meines Lebens."_

_Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast vielleicht 'ne Vorstellung von Andenken. Ich hab auch eines von diesem Tag, aber meins hat wenigstens nicht wehgetan." Damit zog er eine Kette aus dem Ausschnitt seines warmen Wollpullis und daran hing ein runder Anhänger, ein einfacher bronzener Knut._

„_Du hast uns nie erzählt, wie du dazu gekommen bist", meinte James leise._

„_Du hast ja nie gefragt", antwortete Sirius mit einem Schulterzucken._

„_Ich hab' immer gedacht, es wäre etwas zwischen euch und dass ihr mir schon sagen würdet, wenn ihr so weit wärt."_

„_Vielleicht", meinte Remus mit einem Lächeln._

**Flashback**

„Lily, meinst du, die Slys werden dieses Rennen auch gewinnen? Sie haben schon über 100 Punkte in den vorherigen geholt." Joanna hatte sich über das einfache Geländer der Absperrung gebeugt, um den Gryffindors ordentlich zujubeln zu können.

„Ich weiß nicht, Lucius ist wirklich in guter Form. Er hat bisher alle hinter sich gelassen. Es wundert mich, dass er dieses Talent vorher nicht gezeigt hat." Lily beobachtete die Startvorbereitungen für das nächste Rennen.

„Du schwärmst doch wohl nicht für ihn, oder?", fragte Joanna entsetzt ob der guten Worte, die ihre Freundin über den Slytherin verlor.

Doch bevor Lily antworten konnte, drängte sich eine weitere Person bis zur Absperrung vor, als würde es ihr gutes Recht sein, als Einzige ganz vorne zu stehen. Narzissa Black war eine geborene Schönheit und sie war sich dessen durchaus bewusst.

Lily warf ihrer Freundin einen warnenden Blick zu und bedeutete ihr, das Thema ein anderes Mal anzusprechen. Jeder in Hogwarts wusste schließlich, dass Narzissa und Lucius ein Paar waren.

„Uh", meinte Narzissa und ihre glockenklare Stimme trug in der kühlen Luft weiter, ihre Hand wedelte mit einem Taschentuch vor ihrer Nase. „Irre ich mich oder stinkt es hier nach Gryffindor?" Ihre beiden Freundinnen, die sie begleiteten, lachten auf. Magdalena Novrier, ebenfalls Siebtklässlerin aus Slytherin, hielt demonstrativ die Nase in die Luft. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, aber halt, ich glaube, ich rieche noch etwas. Warte... ja... ich glaube, es liegt Schlammblut in der Luft." Wieder lachten die Slytherinmädchen auf.

Lilys Finger krallten sich in das Holz der Absperrung, aber sie wandte den Kopf nicht um. Diese Hänseleien waren seit geraumer Zeit wieder an der Tagesordnung und sie hatte gelernt, sie zu ignorieren. Die Umstehenden sahen die drei Slytherinmädchen zwar von der Seite her an, aber keiner sagte oder unternahm etwas dagegen und Lily wusste, die Mädchen würden irgendwann das Interesse an ihr verlieren. Spätestens, wenn das Rennen gestartet hatte.

James runzelte die Stirn, er stand etwas entfernt von den anderen, hatte aber die hässliche Bemerkung der Slytherins gehört. Er wusste, irgendwann würde jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen, doch leider war es seit Voldemorts Auftreten nur zu normal, dass solche Ausdrücke durch die Gegend flogen. Nachdenklich konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Bahn vor ihm, an der sich die vier Läufer aufstellten.

Lucius Malfoy war gut aussehend, intelligent und auf dem Eis verdammt schnell und er war mit Narzissa Black verlobt. Er hatte bereits die 300- und die 500-Meter-Strecke gewonnen und war sich nur zu sicher, dass er auch im 1000-Meter-Eisschnelllauf triumphieren würde. So und nicht anders konnte sich James die nächsten Minuten, ach was, Sekunden erklären.

Professor Walburg, Lehrer für Muggelkunde, klein, etwas untersetzt und mit Nickelbrille, gab mit seinem Zauberstab das Zeichen zum Start des 1000-Meter-Laufes. Die an der Absperrung stehenden Schülerinnen und Schüler brachen in lauten Jubel aus und die Läufer der vier Häuser starteten gekonnt schnell. Die Außenbahn befuhr Timmy McCormick aus Gryffindor, die zweite Lucius Malfoy, während die Läufer aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff die beiden Innenbahnen einnahmen. Was als Nächstes geschah, konnte eigentlich nur in Zeitlupe beschrieben werden, denn während Lucius Malfoy, welcher in den Vorrunden immer einen extremen Vorsprung herausgefahren hatte, auf die Außenbahn wechselte, um seiner Verlobten Narzissa Black einen Handkuss zuzuwerfen, war Timmy McCormick schon fast auf selber Höhe mit ihm. Da weder Timmy mit dem Ausscheren seines Gegners, noch Lucius mit dem geringen Vorsprung seinerseits gerechnet hatten, rasselten sie beide ineinander und gemeinsam in die Absperrung und die dahinter stehenden Zuschauer. Dass Hufflepuff dieses Rennen für sich entschied, ging in dem ganzen Trubel völlig unter.

James musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, im ersten Moment sah das Ganze wirklich sehr „interessant" aus, dann aber machte er sich auf, um den am Boden Liegenden zu helfen. Die meisten der Zuschauer und auch die Läufer richteten sich bereits wieder auf, da alles viel schlimmer ausgesehen hatte als es letztendlich gewesen war und so hielt er nach dem so hervorstechenden roten Haarschopf Ausschau. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand er ihn und fuhr zu Lily und Joanna hinüber.

„... jemand anschauen", schimpfte Joanna gerade Lily aus. James fuhr noch ein wenig näher und konnte endlich auch erkennen, was die kleine Blonde so rasend machte. Knapp über dem Schlittschuhansatz färbte sich die weiße Socke von Lily rosa.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er daher alarmiert.

Lily, die aufschaute und ihn erst jetzt bemerkte, verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, was dich das interessiert, Potter. Außerdem ist es nur eine kleine Wunde und halb so schlimm."

Joanna, auf die sich Lily gestützt hatte und die ihren rechten Arm hielt, wirkte eher skeptisch. „Ich weiß nicht, Lily", meinte sie zweifelnd. „Ich finde, das sollte sich jemand anschauen."

„Ich könnte Professor Walburg holen", bot sich James mehr feixend als ernst an, da jeder von den miserablen Heilungserfolgen des Professors wusste.

Lily schnaubte nur. „Danke, Potter, aber das schaff' ich auch noch alleine." Sie löste sich von Joanna und machte einen Schritt Richtung Schloss, nur um sofort in die Knie zu gehen.

Bevor ihre Freundin auch nur reagieren konnte, war James bereits bei Lily. Vorsichtig half er ihr hoch. „Sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?", fragte er skeptisch.

Ehe Lily eine giftige Antwort auf James' Frage geben konnte, unterbrach Joanna sie: „James, du musst mir helfen, sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Bitte!"

Poppy Pomfrey war neu auf Hogwarts. Erst zu Beginn des Schuljahrs hatte sie die Stelle der Medi-Hexe angenommen und der Job gefiel ihr wirklich. Neben netten Kollegen, einem überaus freundlichen Schulleiter und einer rundum Verpflegung, hatte sie nicht allzu viel zu tun und konnte auch anderen Hobbys bedingungslos nachgehen.

Als die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufging, verdrehte sie allerdings innerlich die Augen. Noch viel ruhiger wäre ihre Zeit gewesen, wenn da nicht eine gewisse Gruppe Streiche spielender Jugendlicher wäre, die sie regelmäßig wegen kleinerer Blessuren oder Ähnlichem besuchte.

„Mr. Potter…", begann sie, brach aber gleich wieder ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass diesmal nicht einer der Jungen verletzt worden war, sondern eine ziemlich bleiche Miss Evans, die auf die Arme ihrer Mitschüler gestützt ging.

„Kommen Sie her und setzen Sie Miss Evans auf das Bett." Poppys Stimme nahm sofort wieder ihre sachliche Präsenz an. Mit geschultem Blick überflog sie Lilys Verletzungen und begann, sie zu heilen, während sie sich von den anderen genau erklären ließ, was geschehen war.

Als sie die Heilung beendet hatte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab an und war mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis. „So, damit sollten wir die Bänder und die Wunde wieder geheilt haben. Ihnen ist aber schon klar, dass Sie sich bis morgen Früh schonen müssen? Keine große Belastung des Knöchels oder des Fußes selber. Morgen möchte ich Sie dann noch einmal sehen, um mir die Heilung genau anzuschauen, dann können wir auch die Narben verschwinden lassen."

Joannas Mund öffnete sich. „Aber... aber... das geht doch nicht. Lily muss heute Abend tanzen."

Die Medi-Hexe seufzte. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass es gegen ihre Auflagen Einwände geben würde, aber der Heilungsprozess brauchte nun mal seine Zeit. Wunden konnte sie sofort schließen, aber Verletzungen, die an Muskeln und Sehnen entstanden waren, brauchten doch mindestens zwölf Stunden Zeit und Ruhe, daher schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf.

„Miss Evans", sprach sie Lily kurz darauf direkt an, „wenn Sie mir versprechen, nicht am Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, dürfen Sie die Krankenstation wieder verlassen. Wenn nicht, werde ich Sie bis Morgen hier behalten."

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie gerne getanzt hätte, es tat doch mehr weh als sie gedacht hatte, jetzt nicht teilnehmen zu können, aber ihr Fuß schmerzte noch immer ein wenig und sie wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey bestimmt Recht mit ihren Worten hatte.

„Wir werden eine Auge auf sie haben, versprochen", meinte nun auch James mit einem Seitenblick auf Joanna, die ergeben die Schultern sinken ließ. „Wenn's denn sein muss...", murrte sie, aber glücklich klang die kleine Blonde damit nicht.

„Du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Moony." Sirius Black ließ sich in eine Schneewehe sinken und schaute auf den kleineren Jungen, welcher wenige Meter entfernt schon wieder alle viere von sich gestreckt im Schnee lag. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Remus allerdings fand das Ganze gar nicht witzig. Ihm war verdammt kalt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Klamotten waren mittlerweile durchgeweicht und die Feuchte machte alles noch viel schlimmer. Vorsichtig zwang er sich Sirius zuliebe ein weiteres Mal auf die Beine.

„T... T... Ta... T... Tatze", quetschte er zwischen aufeinander schlagenden Zähnen heraus. „I... i... ich mag nicht mehr. K... k... können wir nicht zum S... S... Schloss zurückgehen?" Und wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, nahm er die Hand vor die Nase, um kräftig zu niesen.

Nun wurde Sirius doch aufmerksam und nahm die kleinen Winzigkeiten an seinem Freund wahr. Remus zitterte, seine Zähne klickerten aufeinander und seine Wangen waren stark gerötet. Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten und nickte Remus zu; er hätte wirklich früher merken können, dass es dem anderen so schlecht ging.

Reumütig erhob er sich und half Remus beim Abschnallen der Skier, danach machten sie sich auf direktem Weg zum Schloss auf. Fieberhaft überlegte Sirius, wie er das Ganze wieder gutmachen konnte, bis ihm _die_ Idee kam.

„Moony?", fragte er den hinter sich her trottenden Remus ganz unschuldig. „Was du jetzt brauchst, ist ein richtig heißes Bad, damit du wieder warm wirst. Du hast doch das neue Passwort zum Vertrauensschülerbad, oder?"

„Vergiss es, Sirius. E... es wurde nicht umsonst geändert, nachdem du und James dort alles d... d... durcheinander gebracht habt." Remus schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Nun komm schon. Es ist wirklich wichtig und ich verspreche dir auch hoch und heilig, dass ich es niemandem erzählen werde. Nicht mal James, wenn du das willst."

„Nicht mal James?", fragte Remus skeptisch nach. „Das w... würdest du tun?"

„Für dich würde ich noch viel mehr tun." Eigentlich waren Sirius' Worte nur so dahingesagt, aber sie trafen Remus doch sehr tief und ihm wurde jetzt schon ein wenig wärmer.

Schließlich ließ sich Remus doch von Sirius überreden und auch nur deswegen stand er jetzt im Nebenraum des Vertrauensschülerbades vor einem ganz anderen Problem.

Verlegen kaute Remus auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er konnte sich doch nicht vor Sirius ausziehen, nun ja... er hatte sich schon vor Sirius ausgezogen. Der Jungenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrganges teilte sich ein Badezimmer... aber dies hier war einfach was anderes. Im Moment war Sirius dabei, das Bassin voll laufen zu lassen, viel Zeit blieb ihm daher nicht mehr. Er musste sich ganz dringend etwas einfallen lassen. Das Problem war ja auch weniger das Ausziehen als... Ein Knurren löste sich aus Remus' Kehle und er fragte sich einen Moment, ob so was immer so kompliziert laufen musste. Zudem zitterte er immer noch, ausziehen musste er sich also auf jeden Fall; seine Klamotten waren nass, klebten an seinem Körper und ließen ihn nur noch mehr frieren.

Sirius saß am Rande des im Boden eingelassenen Beckens und steckte noch einmal seine Hand in das warme Badewasser. Remus war ziemlich durchgefroren gewesen, daher hoffte er, dass das Wasser nicht zu warm geworden war. Außerdem hatte er es vielleicht ein winziges bisschen mit dem Schaumbad übertrieben, was ihm aber egal war, während er mit dem weiß glitzernden Schaum spielte. Sirius begann gerade, sich zu fragen, wo der andere blieb, als dieser noch immer leicht zitternd aus dem Nebenraum kam.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Dir ist ziemlich kalt, oder?", fragte er und betrachtete Remus in dem hoch geschlossenen Bademantel.

Dieser nickte nur mit dem Kopf und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Er hoffte, dass es Sirius nicht auffallen würde und wenn doch, dass dieser es auf die warme Luft zurückführte, die sich im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte und sogar die beiden Spiegel am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes beschlagen ließ.

„Na, dann rein ins Wasser mit dir. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu..." Sirius hielt mitten im Satz inne und drehte sich etwas, um dem kleinen bronzenen Knut zu folgen, der plötzlich auf den Boden gefallen war und nun lustig an ihm vorbeirollte. Er fragte sich nur einen winzigen Moment lang, woher er gekommen war, als es hinter ihm einmal kurz platschte. In Sirius keimte ein Verdacht auf, der ihn nachdenklich machte. Vorsichtig bückte er sich, um das Geldstück aufzuheben und es näher zu betrachten. „Du hast hier etwas verlo...", setzte Sirius an, aber auch diesen Satz beendete er nicht, weil er durch ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen unterbrochen wurde. Im nächsten Moment grinste er schon wieder und drehte sich zu Remus. „Also doch ein wenig zu warm?", fragte er unschuldig.

Remus nickte ein weiteres Mal. „Ziemlich", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zog sich mit überkreuzten Armen und aufgestützten Ellenbogen am Rand des im Boden eingelassenen Bassins zumindest so weit nach oben, dass sein Oberkörper aus dem Wasser schaute.

Sirius, der sich seiner warmen Sachen entledigt hatte und sich nun nur noch in Jeans und T-Shirt neben dem Becken niederließ, beobachtete ihn dabei genau und konnte schon nach kurzer Zeit sehen, wie sich die Muskeln des Kleineren entspannten und dieser wieder ins nun gut tuende warme Wasser zurückglitt. Den bronzenen Knut hatte er dabei die ganze Zeit in der Hand, bis er ihn schließlich nachdenklich in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

**Flashback Ende**

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte James entsetzt. Er sah von Sirius zu Remus. „Du hast so einen billigen Trick angewendet?" _

_Remus zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich hielt das damals für 'ne gute Idee. Außerdem war mir kalt und ich war völlig durcheinander. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass mir in der Situation was Besseres hätte einfallen können?"_

_James war von der Einfallslosigkeit seines Freundes immer noch zutiefst betroffen, aber Lily konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Merlin, da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen."_

„Und du bist auf diesen billigen Trick reingefallen?", fragte James empört, dieses Mal an Sirius gewandt, was Angesprochener jedoch nur mit einem Achselzucken quittierte.

_Sirius spitzte die Lippen. „Och, sagen wir so, ihr habt eure und wir haben eben unsere Geschichte."_

„_Ich glaube, keiner von uns hätte diesen Tag besser beenden können, oder?", fragte Remus nun verträumt in die Runde. _

_Die Aussage ließ alle vier verstummen. Lily kuschelte sich etwas enger an James' Beine und auch Remus griff nach der freien Hand von Sirius. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und auf den Wangen der einen oder anderen Person legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer._

**Flashback**

James und Joanna hatten Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgebracht. Lily wollte um keinen Preis der Welt hinunter zum See gehen und bei den Eistänzen zusehen. Sie versuchten beide, sie zu überreden, aber Lily machte beiden deutlich klar, dass sie erstens keine Lust hatte, mitleidige Blicke geschenkt zu bekommen, und zweitens wollte sie nicht ständig erklären müssen, warum sie nicht mittanzen konnte. Daher hatten sich Joanna und James schließlich ergeben und waren mit Lily zum Gryffindorturm gegangen.

Lily hatte sich in einen Sessel an den Kamin gesetzt und nun lag ein Buch auf ihren Knien, in dem sie hin und wieder geistesabwesend blätterte, während sie ihre Freundin sie beobachtete. James verabschiedete sich, nachdem er Joanna gebeten hatte, kurz alleine auf Lily zu achten. Er wollte am See Bescheid geben, dass Lily nicht mittanzen würde und eben noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen.

Und Joanna stand nun am Fenster des großen Raums, welches direkt hinunter auf den See zeigte. Obwohl es noch nicht dämmerte, wurden bereits Lichter auf der Eisfläche entzündet und nach und nach fanden sich immer mehr Schülerinnen und Schüler an den eiligst herbeigezauberten Tribünen und kleinen Buden, die heißen Punsch oder gebrannte Mandeln ausgaben, ein. Lily musste lächeln, als sie das leise Seufzen ihrer besten Freundin hörte.

„Nun mach schon, dass du runterkommst. Ich weiß doch, wie gerne du dabei zusehen würdest."

Joanna drehte sich um und blickte Lily sehnsüchtig in die Augen. „Aber, Lily, du..." „Papperlapapp", meinte Lily mit einem Abwinken. „Sieh zu, dass du da runterkommst. Du musst mir schließlich morgen genau erzählen, wie es war und wie es ausgegangen ist."

Einen winzigen Moment zögerte Joanna noch, hin und her gerissen zwischen Vorfreude und Loyalität, aber als sie Lilys Lächeln sah, nickte sie kurz, griff nach ihren Sachen, die sie vorhin einfach nur auf die Stühle an den Arbeitstischen geworfen hatten , und grinste. „James ist bestimmt gleich zurück", meinte sie, als sie Lily stürmisch umarmte und schon war sie aus dem Portraitloch verschwunden.

„Wer's glaubt", meinte Lily noch auf die letzte Bemerkung Joannas, _aber das hörte diese schon gar nicht mehr._

Auf der Treppe zum Gryffindorturm stießen Joanna und James fast zusammen. Auf die Frage, wo sie denn hinwolle, sprudelte die ganze Geschichte nur so aus dem kleinen Mädchen heraus und James musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, da Joanna ihm, ohne es zu wissen, einen großen Gefallen getan hatte.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Lily nun ganz alleine sein würde. Vorm Portrait der fetten Dame atmete er noch einmal tief durch und legte sich ganz genau zurecht, was er Lily sagen wollte, dann nannte er ihr das Passwort und betrat den Gryffindorturm.

Lily blickte von ihrem Buch auf, als sie jemanden kommen hörte. Im ersten Moment war sie erstaunt darüber, dass es James war; mit ihm hatte sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Sie hatte vermutet, dass er Sirius und Remus am See begegnet wäre und nun den Abend lieber mit seinen Freunden verbringen wollte als mit ihr und Joanna. Scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt und irgendwie freute sie ich darüber, ihn falsch eingeschätzt zu haben.

James kam noch immer dick eingepackt zum Kamin und wärmte seine Hände am Feuer. Da er jetzt schräg vor ihr stand, konnte sie sein Profil, welches vom Feuer beschienen wurde, deutlich erkennen. Sein Haar war so wirr wie eh und je und auch die Brille saß ihm etwas schief auf der Nase; zudem schien er über etwas sehr Wichtiges nachzudenken, kleine Fältchen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Fast kam es ihr so vor, als wollte er was sagen, konnte aber nicht die richtigen Worte finden.

Es war zum Mäusemelken! Da hatte sich James jedes Wort einzeln zurechtgelegt und schaffte es jetzt nicht einmal, Lily anzusprechen. Ein Mädchen anzusprechen bereitete ihm sonst nie Probleme und trotzdem fiel es ihm in Lilys Gegenwart immer wieder furchtbar schwer. Bei ihr fühlte er sich schüchtern und naiv, als würde er immer alles falsch machen. Sie brachte ihn dazu, über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und während er bei anderen den großen Macho raushängen lassen konnte, sorgte ein böser Blick von ihr dafür, dass er ins Stottern geriet. Auch jetzt konnte er ihren Blick auf sich spüren und als sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? „Lily?", fragte er und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Hmm?" Sie hob den Blick wieder und nun schauten sich beide direkt in die Augen. James stieg das Blut in die Wangen und er drehte sich schnell wieder dem Feuer zu. „Ich... ich... Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Lily runzelte die Stirn und klappte das Buch auf ihrem Schoß zu. „Entschuldigen? Wofür denn?"

„Na ja, immerhin kannst du jetzt nicht mittanzen und…"

„Aber da kannst du doch nichts dafür", unterbrach Lily ihn noch immer verwirrt.

„Jaaa", meinte er lang gezogen, „aber... nun... ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

Jetzt war Lily noch verwirrter als zuvor. „Eine Überraschung? Für mich?"

James schalt sich einen Dummkopf. Was sollte er nun tun? Wenn er noch mehr sagen würde, könnte er alles noch viel schlimmer und verworrener machen. Wieso brachte sie ihn nur so durcheinander? Also hielt er ihr einfach seine Hand hin. „Vertrau mir, ja?"

Lily starrte einen langen Moment einfach auf die ihr dargebotene Hand, völlig unsicher, was sie von der Sache halten sollte. Dann gab sie sich innerlich einen Ruck, ergriff sie und ließ sich von James aufhelfen. Dieser seufzte gedanklich auf, weil er schon befürchtet hatte, zu viel verlangt zu haben.

So aber ließ sich Lily - sehr skeptisch, aber immerhin - erst zu ihren Winterklamotten, welche sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln anzog, und dann hinunter in die Eingangshalle führen.

„Was hast du vor, James Potter?", wagte sie sich schließlich, zu fragen, als die beiden eine kleine Pause einlegten, um ihren Fuß zu schonen.

„Lass dich überraschen. Bitte", meinte er lächelnd und Lily wurde mit einem Male deutlich bewusst, dass James Potter ein sehr anziehendes Lächeln hatte, wenn er es nur wollte.

Kurz nachdem sie sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatten, traten sie vor das Eingangstor und Lily blieb abrupt stehen. Sie merkte, dass ihr der Mund aufklappte, aber in diesem Moment war es ihr ganz egal.

„Oh, James", flüsterte sie ergriffen. „Sind das echte Pferde?"

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten machte sie sich auf, um die prachtvollen Tiere zu bewundern, die vor einem silbern schimmernden Schlitten gespannt waren, erwartungsvoll mit den Hufen aufstampften und deren Atem weiß aus den warmen Nüstern drang.

„Wie, um Merlins willen, bist du da drangekommen?" Lily drehte sich fragend zu James um, der ihre Freude mit einem Lächeln beobachtet hatte. „Hagrid", war alles, was er Schulter zuckend sagte, dann stellte er sich neben den Schlitten und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Darf ich bitten?"

Lilys Grinsen wurde immer breiter und mittlerweile hatte sie auch schon ganz vergessen, dass es ja eigentlich James Potter war, mit dem sie unterwegs sein würde.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Sirius Remus, der die Augen mittlerweile geschlossen und sich in der Wanne zurückgelehnt hatte. „Viel besser", seufzte dieser.

Er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, als Sirius die ersten Seifenblasen des Schaumbades in sein Gesicht pustete.

Remus riss die Augen auf, im ersten Moment total perplex, aber schnell breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und ehe sich sein Gegenüber versehen konnte, hatte er eine ganze Menge Schaum in den eigenen Haaren kleben.

„Na warte", rief Sirius und schon begann er mit beiden Händen, den Schaum auf Remus zu schaufeln. So ging das eine ganze Weile hin und her. Sirius' T-Shirt war mittlerweile völlig durchgeweicht und klebte an seiner Brust, auch seine Jeans wies mehr als nur ein paar Flecken auf.

Letzten Endes kam es, wie es kommen musste, denn als Sirius versuchte, über Remus zu langen, gab es ein lautes Platschen, ein Prusten und Spucken sowie einen Remus, der sich den Bauch vor Lachen halten musste. Sirius versuchte, sein letztes bisschen Würde zu behalten und begann, sich das Wasser aus den Haaren zu streichen. Da er bis zum Oberkörper im Becken stand, brachte das natürlich nicht viel.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", meinte er pikiert. Remus konnte nur nicken, da er seine Stimme durch den Lachanfall noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Na warte", meinte Sirius heute schon zum zweiten Male und stürzte sich auf sein Gegenüber, um ihn spielerisch zu würgen. Es kam alles ganz anders.

Remus hatte sich ziemlich entspannt. Das warme Wasser tat sein Übriges und als Sirius mit seinen typischen Späßchen begonnen hatte, war es fast wieder wie früher, fast wieder normal gewesen. Der Höhepunkt war Sirius akrobatische Flugeinlage gewesen und sein Grinsen, als er sich auf ihn stürzte. Remus grinste ebenso diabolisch zurück, aber anstatt dass sich Sirius' Hände um seinen Hals legten, rutschten sie von dort auf seine Schultern und zogen ihn näher zu sich. Bevor Remus in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, legten sich Sirius' Lippen auf seine und ihm stockte der Atem. Es war anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Elektrisierender, weicher und auch so viel gefühlvoller.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, was gerade geschah, vermutlich im selben wie Sirius, denn dieser schnellte von ihm weg und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts.

„Ähm... Moony", stotterte Sirius entsetzt. „ Hör mal, ich... ich meine, ich wollte das nicht... nicht das... verdammt." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, wie er es oft machte, wenn er durcheinander war. „Ich... Es tut mir Leid." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schwang sich aus der Wanne, nur um mit eiligen Schritten ins Nebenzimmer zu laufen und die Tür hinter sich zuzuwerfen.

Remus stand noch immer bis zur Brust im Wasser, welches seltsamerweise ganz plötzlich kalt geworden war, und begann zu frieren. Seine Hände hatten sich um seinen Oberkörper gelegt, doch sein Blick hing noch immer an der Tür, hinter der Sirius verschwunden war.

Flashback Ende 

„_Für uns war es der Anfang", flüsterte Lily in die Stille des Raumes, „für euch hätte es das Ende sein können."_

_Sirius nickte. „Wäre es wohl auch gewesen, wenn Moony die Sache nicht in die Hand genommen hätte. Merlin, ging es mir dreckig. Ich dachte echt, jetzt ist alles vorbei."_

„_War's aber nicht", meinte Remus mit einem Grinsen._

_James streckte sich auf seinem Sessel. „Hätte ich damals gewusst, was zwischen euch abläuft, hätte ich wohl kaum so ruhig mit Lily durch die Gegend fahren können und mir darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, ob ich sie wohl küssen dürfte."_

„_Na ja", lachte Lily und drehte sich etwas, um ihren Mann ansehen zu können, „dein Blick am nächsten Morgen, als die beiden Hand in Hand in die große Halle kamen, war das Genialste daran."_

Sirius stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Das war die härteste Bewährungsprobe, vor der wir beide je gestanden haben: die gesamte gefüllte Große Halle."

„_Wir waren für etwa fünf Minuten Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, aber da James genau weiß, wie sehr ich das hasse, hat er die Aufmerksamkeit einfach auf sich gelenkt..."_

„... und Lily vor versammelter Mannschaft geküsst", beendete Sirius Remus' angefangenen Satz.

„_Geteiltes Leid ist eben halbes Leid", meinte James großzügig. _

„_Und mit Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck nach dieser Demonstration kann sowieso keiner mithalten", kicherte Lily._

_Remus seufzte. „Aber bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg."_

Flashback 

„Oh schau." Lilys Hand deutete auf die Berge, hinter denen gerade die Sonne unterging. James' Blick folgte ihrem Fingerzeig. Der Himmel färbte sich rot und die Berge und Wälder immer dunkler. Sie waren schon ein ganzes Stück gefahren und hatten das Hogwartsgelände längst verlassen, trotzdem machte er sich keine Sorgen um den Weg. James wusste, dass die Straße wieder nach Hogwarts zurückführen würde, aber vorher wollte er Lily noch etwas zeigen.

Die Kutsche hatte weiche Ledersitze und eine dicke rot-wollene Decke, welche sich Lily und er über den Schoss gelegt hatten. Während Lilys Hände überall waren, sich an der Kutsche festhielten oder auf etwas deuteten, waren James' Hände seltsam ruhelos. Er fragte sich mittlerweile geschlagene zehn Minuten, ob es Lily wohl etwas ausmachen würde, wenn er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legen würde? Andererseits wäre seine Hand vor Aufregung vermutlich sofort wieder hinuntergerutscht, dabei konnte es doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein.

Es dämmerte immer mehr und bald darauf brach die Nacht über die zwei herein. James hatte mit seinem Zauberstab die Laternen entzündet, die zu beiden Seiten des Schlittens hingen und nun wurde die Umgebung vom flackernden Licht der Kerzen erhellt. Er hatte einen Versuch gestartet, mit Lily über unkonventionelle Dinge zu reden: Schule und Zukunftspläne. Leider musste er feststellen, dass es ihn verlegen machte, wenn Lily ihm so aufmerksam zuhörte und so war das Gespräch bald wieder gestorben. Irgendwie machte es ihm aber gar nichts aus, denn neben Lily zu sitzen, die ganz fasziniert von der Umgebung und der Schlittenfahrt war, reichte ihm vollkommen und auch Lily hatte sich zurückgelehnt und war ganz still geworden.

Endlich fasste James sich ein Herz und legte Lily den Arm um die Schultern. Lily blickte kurz zu ihm auf, drehte den Kopf aber schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung. James' Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen, als er sah, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten.

Mittlerweile hatte der Himmel eine dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Farbe angenommen und über ihnen strahlten die ersten Sterne um die Wette. Lily war wortlos ein wenig näher an James gerückt, was dieser mit schnellerem Herzklopfen zur Kenntnis nahm. Vielleicht musste man nicht immer Macho sein und vielleicht musste man auch nicht immer angeben und Reden schwingen. Still und leise konnte man viel mehr miteinander erleben.

Plötzlich setzte sich Lily auf und James hätte fast bedauernd aufgeseufzt.

„Oh, James, schau nur!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie die Hand vor sich ausgestreckt und kleine weiße Schneeflocken legten sich auf ihre offene Handfläche, nur um kurz darauf wieder dahinzuschmelzen. „Es schneit", flüsterte sie.

Auch James streckte nun seine Hand aus und musste grinsen. „Wie romantisch", meinte er ironisch, bereute seine Worte aber sofort wieder. Doch Lily schien sie ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, im Gegenteil: Sie schaute ihn an, lächelte und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. „Stimmt, wie romantisch." Sofort färbten sich James' Wangen rot, aber das konnte sie, Merlin sei Dank, nicht mehr sehen.

Nach einer Weile befreite er sich widerstrebend von Lilys warmem Körper. Fragend schaute sie ihn an. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen", sagte er und griff nach den Zügeln, um den Pferden eine neue Richtung vorzugeben. Langsam trabten sie weiter durch den hohen Schnee, bis sie auf einer Klippe Halt machten. Lily richtete sich etwas auf, um sich umzusehen. Weit unter ihnen leuchtete das Schloss, viele Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und so konnte man die Umrisse des riesigen Gebäudes gut ausmachen, das sich ansonsten nur sanft von dem dunklen Hintergrund der Nacht abhob. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was von dieser Position aus gut erkennbar war, denn genau davor war der große See zu sehen, auf dem momentan das Eistanzen stattfinden musste. Zumindest konnte man die hell erleuchtete Eisfläche mit den hohen Tribünen drum herum und die einzelnen Buden ausmachen, von den Tänzern selbst war nicht mehr als ein Punkt auf dem kalten Weiß zu sehen.

Lily war begeistert von dem Anblick. Wie schön musste das Ganze bei Tageslicht aussehen, wenn das Schloss und der See von der Sonne beschienen wurden? Wenn das Ganze jetzt schon so märchenhaft war, wo die Sterne über der eisigen Kulisse schwebten?

„James", sagte sie ganz gerührt und drehte sich zu ihm. Auch James wandte den Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er merkte, wie nahe sie sich waren. Lily wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen war und in diesem Moment fasste sie den Entschluss, sich bei James für dies alles zu bedanken und dafür sah sie nun eine wunderbare Gelegenheit gekommen. Das hier war James Potter, aber heute hatte sie ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt. Er konnte nett sein, süß und romantisch und eigentlich war er sogar ziemlich sexy. Deswegen überbrückte sie den geringen Abstand, der noch zwischen ihnen lag, und küsste ihn zärtlich.

James war im ersten Moment ziemlich perplex, mit einer solchen Reaktion von Lily hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Umso erstaunter war er, wie leicht es ihm fiel, auf ihre Berührung einzugehen und den Kuss zu erwidern. Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um sie und zog sie noch ein wenig näher.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen zerriss die Luft und die beide sprangen regelrecht auseinander. Kurz darauf folgte ein Knall und erübrigte die Frage, die Lily auf den Lippen hatte. Der Himmel färbte sich in einem roten Funkenregen.

Feuerwerk!

„Hast du das gewusst?", fragte sie James verwundert, als auch schon die nächste Rakete in die Luft flog. James schüttelte den Kopf, war selbst noch immer total verschreckt über die Unterbrechung seiner kühnsten Träume.

„Das ist einfach toll!", meinte Lily und zog James wieder zu sich, doch diesmal kuschelte sie sich einfach an seine Seite, zog die rote Decke ein Stückchen höher und beobachtete das bunte Feuerwerk, das Dumbledore extra zum Abschluss der Wettkämpfe veranstaltete.

Über zehn Minuten dauerte das ganze Spektakel und als der letzte Funkenschauer am Himmel verblasst war, schauten sie weiter in das große dunkle Blau, das nun von Sternen bevölkert wurde.

„James?"

„Mhhh?"

„Danke."

„James?"

„Mhhh?"

„Würdest du mich noch einmal küssen?"

„Ähhh..."

„Tu es einfach, ja?"

Sie blieben lange auf der Klippe. Und als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging, begleitete James Potter Lily Evans in den Gryffindorturm. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser Nacht halten sollte. Oh, sie war unglaublich und wunderschön gewesen, er konnte noch immer Lilys Lippen auf seinen fühlen und den Duft ihrer Haare riechen; die Wärme ihres Körpers, als sie sich an ihn gelehnt hatte, noch immer spüren, aber wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wenn es nach James ginge, sollte dieses Märchen nicht für eine Nacht sein, sondern für immer, aber war Lily derselben Meinung?

Vor der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinaufführte, verabschiedete er sich mit einem langen Kuss von ihr. Er wagte es nicht, die Fragen zu stellen, die ihn beschäftigten. Aus Angst, dass alle seine Wünsche hier platzen könnten, wollte wenigstens den Rest dieser Nacht noch davon träumen können.

„James?", hielt Lily ihn zurück, als er gehen wollte.

„Mhhh?", antwortete er in seiner unvergleichlichen Art.

„Würdest du mir die Klippe im Sommer zeigen, wenn die Sonne scheint und sie hinter den Bergen versinkt?"

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Worte zu verstehen, die ungesagt hinter den gesprochenen standen, denn das würde doch voraussetzen, dass sie im Sommer noch immer befreundet, vielleicht sogar... zusammen wären?

Auf Lilys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als sie merkte, dass er es verstanden hatte.

„Sehen wir uns nachher beim Frühstück?", fragte sie leise.

James nickte und lächelte nun ebenfalls zurück.

„Gute Nacht, schlaf schön und träum von mir", waren Lilys letzte Worte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen emporlief.

„Gute Nacht", sagte James, da war er schon lange alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alleine, aber glücklich.

„Tatze... Sirius, mach die verdammte Tür auf!" Remus hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür zum Nebenzimmer des Vertrauensschülerbades, aber hinter dieser regte sich nichts.

„Können wir nicht wenigstens darüber reden?"

Remus stöhnte auf. So würde das nie etwas werden. Wenn Sirius sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann gab's auch kein Zurück und scheinbar wollte er nicht mehr mit ihm reden und auch nicht aus diesem dämlichen Zimmer kommen.

„Ich stehe hier im Bademantel und friere mir den Arsch ab. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?" Er drehte sich um und rutschte die Türe herunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. „Du hast meine Klamotten noch da drinnen, du blöder Trampel."

Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn Sirius mit ihm sprechen würde, auch wenn er bei Merlin nicht wusste, was er ihm sagen würde.

War er sauer wegen des Kusses? Ja, war er, aber einfach aus dem blöden Grund, dass es sein erster richtiger Kuss gewesen war. Remus war ein junger schüchterner Mann und auch wenn er hin und wieder mit Joanna geflirtet hatte, so war da doch nie mehr gewesen. Nun... und der erste echte Kuss sollte doch irgendwie... anders sein, oder?

Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Sirius deswegen nicht böse war. Vielleicht war die ganze Situation etwas seltsam... und überhaupt... aber Remus war eines doch deutlich bewusst geworden: Es war ihm nicht unangenehm gewesen, er hatte es ganz im Gegenteil sogar genossen.

„Sirius. Du hast meine Klamotten da drin. Mir ist kalt und ich werde nicht im Bademantel und barfuß zum Gryffindorturm zurückgehen. Das kannst du vergessen." Remus schnaubte. „Wir können hier auch warten, bis Vollmond ist. Spätestens dann werde ich einen Weg zu dir finden." Doch auch diese Drohung brachte rein gar nichts.

Also fiel Remus nichts Besseres ein als an Sirius' Stolz zu appellieren. „Ta..." Irgendwie fand er es unpassend, seinen Freund in dieser Situation mit seinem Spitznamen anzureden.

„Sirius Black, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde verschwinden, aber vorher will ich meinen Knut zurückhaben. Hörst du? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du ihn hast!" Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße und hämmerte noch einmal kräftig mit der Faust gegen das schwere Holz. „Gib mir den verdammten Knut zurück und ich werde verschwinden. Wenn du willst, wechsle ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir."

Zuerst erfolgte auch auf diese Worte keine Reaktion, aber dann konnte er hinter der Tür Bewegungen hören.

Sirius riss die Tür auf und hielt ihm den bronzenen Knut in der offenen Hand hin. „Ich hätte ihn nicht behalten." Bei diesen Worten hatte er den Kopf gesenkt und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Sirius..."

„Du hast gesagt, du gehst", meinte er noch immer leise. Remus zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen. „Kann ich wenigstens meine Klamotten bekommen? Mir ist kalt", fragte er deswegen nach.

Sirius nickte und ging zurück, um Remus' Sachen zu holen, doch dieser folgte ihm, schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um. Sirius, der sich hingehockt hatte, um Remus' Sachen zusammenzusuchen, schloss resigniert die Augen.

„Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte eh nicht, dass es jemand herausfindet. Das Schuljahr ist fast rum und danach wäre mein Privatleben _mein_ Privatleben gewesen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es... es tut mir Leid." Er hatte während seinen Worten nicht aufgeblickt, seine Hände hatten geistesabwesend mit dem Geldstück in seiner Hand gespielt. Jetzt wurde er sich dessen wieder bewusst und er hielt es Remus hin. „Es ist deiner, es tut mir Leid." Und dabei war nicht festzustellen, ob er es wegen des Knuts, den er noch immer hatte, oder wegen des Kusses sagte.

Remus griff nach Sirius' Hand, aber anstatt den Knut zu nehmen, legte er seine um sie und schloss Sirius' Finger um das Geldstück.

„Ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst. Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, mir sollte es Leid tun, ich hätte es früher merken sollen. Wir sind doch Freunde."

„Dir braucht..."

„Halt", unterbrach Remus ihn, „lass mich bitte aussprechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich noch traue, wenn du mich unterbrichst." Sirius schloss den Mund wieder und hob den Kopf, um Remus anzusehen. Dieser wurde sofort rot, etwas, was viel zu oft vorkam, wie Sirius feststellte.

„Ich... ich hätte es schon früher merken sollen, vielleicht hätte ich mich getraut, etwas zu sagen. In letzter Zeit ist alles so viel schwieriger, so viel verworrener geworden. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass Joanna eigentlich ganz süß ist, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, eine engere Beziehung mit ihr zu führen als die Freundschaft, die zwischen uns besteht. Andererseits musste ich feststellen, dass es mir immer schwerer fiel, in der Gegenwart gewisser Leute, mit denen ich sehr viel Zeit verbringe, bei der Sache zu bleiben, da sich meine Gefühle ihnen gegenüber immer mehr veränderten. Ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen, aber scheinbar fühle ich mich zu einer bestimmten Person sehr hingezogen, auch wenn erst etwas passieren musste, damit ich es selbst begriff."

Sirius versuchte, diese verwirrenden Worte von Remus zu verarbeiten; er verstand nicht, wieso dieser in solchen Rätseln sprach. Wie sollte er damit etwas anfangen können?

„Ich verstehe nicht genau, was du damit meinst", musste er deswegen zugeben.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist echt ein Idiot, Tatze."

Damit ging er auf seinen Freund zu, der noch immer am Boden hockte, kniete sich nieder und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, um ihn mit beiden Armen an die Wand hinter ihm zu pinnen. „Das meine ich!"

Dann küsste er Sirius ohne Vorwarnung auf den Mund. Dessen Augen weiteten sich verschreckt, doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er all seine Selbstzweifel und Ängste über Bord geworfen hatte, um diesen Kuss zu erwidern. Er war es auch, der den ersten Schritt tat und weiterging, indem er mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig an Remus' Lippen stieß und um Einlass bettelte. Sie trennten sich erst wieder voneinander, als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Sirius schaute seinem Gegenüber lange in die Augen, bevor er ihn verlegen fragte: „Meinst du das Ernst?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Zumindest wäre ich bereit, es mit dir herauszufinden, wenn du mich lässt. Ich bin mir einfach noch viel zu unsicher, aber wenn du mich nicht geküsst hättest... Jetzt bin ich mir zumindest meiner Gefühle ganz sicher."

„Wow", meinte Sirius und strich ein weiters Mal mit seiner Hand durch seine mittlerweile getrockneten Haare. Dann blickte er hinüber zu Remus, der noch immer auf Knien neben ihm saß. „Ist dir immer noch kalt?"

Etwas überrascht über die Frage nickte dieser mit dem Kopf. Grinsend stand Sirius auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin, der in die Wand des kleinen Nebenraumes eingelassen war. Er schichtete einen Stapel Feuerholz auf und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entzündete er ihn mit einer kleinen Flamme. Dann setzte er sich auf den Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag, und winkte Remus zu sich. „Komm her. Ich sollte es ja wohl schaffen, dich wenigstens ein bisschen zu wärmen, wenn schon das Skifahren und das Baden daneben gegangen sind."

Vorsichtig erhob sich Remus auf die nackten Füße und zog den Bademantel ein wenig enger. Mittlerweile war auch der wärmende Effekt des Kusses verschwunden und er merkte, wie er wieder begann, zu zittern. Aber es war ihm nicht mehr so unangenehm wie vorher, zu Sirius zu gehen und sich in seinen Armen niederzulassen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und ließ sich von starken Armen umfangen, während er die Füße so nah wie möglich ans Feuer schob.

Sein Kopf legte sich vorsichtig an Sirius' Schulter.

„Schon irgendwie seltsam, oder?", meinte er leise. „Ja", lachte Sirius zart. Das Beben seiner Brust konnte Remus, ebenso wie den Herzschlag seines Freundes, am Rücken spüren.

„Wie wollen wir das James oder den anderen erzählen?"

„Den anderen?", fragte Sirius skeptisch.

„Sirius Black, ich werde nicht heimlich mit dir in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken verschwinden oder ständig Angst haben, dass uns versehentlich jemand dabei erwischt, wie wir uns küssen. Wenn du das mit mir durchziehen möchtest, dann werden wir es richtig machen."

„Typisch Gryffindor, oder wie?", fragte Sirius noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Genau so", meinte Remus.

„In Ordnung und zwar gleich morgen zum Frühstück", erwärmte sich Sirius schließlich für die Idee. „Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden", meinte Remus mit einem Lächeln und hoffte inständig, dass er am nächsten Morgen noch immer so viel Mut haben würde.

Auch diese beiden verbrachten die Nacht zusammen vor einem wunderbar wärmenden Kamin. Sie tauschten Küsse und Erinnerungen und erst als es Zeit wurde, zum Frühstück zu gehen, lösten sie sich aus ihrer gegenseitigen Umarmung und machten sich bereit für ein kleines bisschen Gryffindormut.

**Flashback Ende**

„_Es ist spät geworden." Sirius streckte sich bei diesen Worten und versuchte, aufzustehen, ohne sich dabei zu viel zu bewegen, um Remus nicht zu wecken, der an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war. _

„_Ich denke, ich werde mein Wölfchen zu Bett bringen... und ihr?" Er blickte auf James und Lily hinab. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht._

_Vorsichtig klaute er Remus die Wolldecke und legte sie Lily um, die sich mit einem sanften Lächeln dafür bedankte. _

„_Macht nicht mehr so lange", sagte er noch, bevor er Remus verschlafen auf die Beine half und mit ihm die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer emporkletterte._

_Draußen heulte noch immer der Sturm. Lily kuschelte sich ein wenig mehr an James' Beine und zog die Decke enger um ihre Schultern. Sie war noch immer angenehm warm und roch nach Remus' Aftershave. Die Wärme des Feuers war nicht nur ihr, sondern auch James in die Knochen gestiegen und eine schläfrige Ruhe hatte sich über beide gesenkt._

„_James?", fragte Lily leise und bereute es fast, die Stille durchbrochen zu haben._

„_Mhhhh?", kam die müde Antwort von schräg über ihr. Sie hatte nicht vor, den Kopf zu drehen. Vermutlich hätte sie ihn eh nicht ansehen können._

„_Bereust du irgendetwas?"_

„_Nein", meinte er leise und bewegte sich etwas im Sessel. „Nichts, ich würde alles wieder ganz genauso machen."_

„_James?"_

„_Mhhhh?" _

„_Liebst du mich?"_

„_Natürlich liebe ich dich, was für eine dumme Frage, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."_

_Einen Moment lang wunderte sich James darüber, dass Lily so redselig, anhänglich und in solch melancholischer Stimmung war. Gerade in der letzten Zeit hatte sie wenig geredet, so wenig, dass es sogar ihm aufgefallen war. Sie hatte sich sowieso sehr verändert, aber er wollte nicht in sie dringen. Sicher würde sie ihm sagen, was los war, wenn sie die Zeit für gekommen hielt. So tat sie es immer, egal wie sehr er sie auch fragte. Und nun war es so warm und so kuschelig, das Feuer im Kamin knisterte noch immer leise vor sich hin, da wollte er sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. _

_Wenn Lily das James-Spiel spielen wollte, so würde er eben mitspielen, er war auch viel zu müde, um sich deswegen mit ihr auseinander zu setzen._

„_James?"_

„_Mhhhh?"_

„_Ich liebe dich auch."_

„_Das ist schön."_

_Eine Weile schwiegen beide und hörten dem Heulen des Windes zu._

„_James?"_

„_Mhhhhh?"_

„_Ich bin schwanger."_

**ENDE**


End file.
